Go For A Walk ?
by Weasley-Is-Our-King26
Summary: It's a beautiful day at the Burrow when Fred asks Hermione if she'd like to go for a walk. One thing leads to another..  Fremione fic XD
1. Lunch and Swimming

**This is my first ever FanFic. If it's no good, I'm sorry.  
>But before I start, I have to thank avidficreader, for encouraging me to publish this. Thanks!<br>Review please, and if I get lots, I'll continue; this is only the beginning of what I've written.  
>It's a Fremione ship :) Thanks, enjoy!<br>**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the storyline :)<strong>

Chapter 1. Lunch and Swimming.

"Hey Hermione!" called Ginny. "Mum says lunch is ready!" and with that and a swish of red hair, Ginny was gone. Hermione marked the page of her book, and went downstairs. Already seated at the table were Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Harry and Ron. Ginny was helping Mrs. Weasley carry plates of food to the table. As Hermione squeezed in between Bill and Harry, Fred flashed her a brilliant grin and mischevious wink. She loved his smile; not that she'd tell anyone that of course! Her heart fluttered, and like always, she returned the grin.  
>"So, Hermione, how are your parents doing?" asked Bill, breaking her from the trance-like state Fred's grin had left her in.<br>"They're very well," she started, "The memory charm I put on them was working better than I had anticipated!"  
>"Of course it was brilliant, <em>you <em>did it, after all, Hermione!" Fred exclaimed. As Hermione looked at him, he blushed and looked back down at his lunch, as if he hadn't meant to say it aloud.

After lunch, Hermione was sitting in her and Ginny's shared room, finishing her book. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" she called, thinking it was Ginny. The door opened, and in came Fred. "Hey," he said. "What's that you're reading?"  
>"Oh, it's nothing," she replied, rather sheepishly.<br>"I'll have to take your word for it," Fred said cheekily. "Never been one for reading, me." they both smiled, and he sat down next to her, a little too close. Not that she was going to complain. "Fancy a walk?" he asked, looking around the room.  
>"Why not?" Hermione answered, only too quickly.<br>They left the room, made their way downstairs, and when they reached the door, Fred held it open for her. When they stepped outside, they were taken aback by the sweet smell of fresh air. Fred offered his hand, Hermine took it, and they began to walk.  
>"How have you been? You know, with everything that's been going on," asked Fred kindly.<br>"You mean my parents, don't you?" she responded casually. "They're fine, I'm fine, I had to tell them about everything, and it was quite sad, because they met Remus, Tonks and Mad-eye a couple years ago at King's Cross." Her eyes brimmed with tears.  
>"Hey," said Fred, soothingly. He pulled her into a long hug, and she didn't want him to let go, but he did.<br>They continued their walk, and soon they were at a creek, which was completely hidden from the Burrow. They sat down in front of the creek, until got up, pulled off his shirt and trousers, and ran, full pelt, into the creek.

**So that's the first chapter!  
>Review if you liked it, I had fun writing it!<br>Remember, this is my first time publishing, it's so exciting for me!  
>Thanks!<strong>


	2. I Don't Believe It!

**Wow! I'm so happy to see some reviews!**  
><strong>Before I get to the story, I have to thank 93 Diagon Alley, and BigTimeGleekBTR, for your reviews.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, just the storyline :)<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, let's continue. We ended our last chapter with Fred stripping down and running into the creek. And so, I give you:<strong>

Chapter 2: I Don't Believe It!  
>There was a splash, and Fred's grinning head emerged, the water matting his vibrant hair to his head.<br>"Well come on, what are you waiting for?" he exclaimed, while treading water.  
><em>He's crazy! <em>yelled a tiny voice in her head.  
>"Frederick Gideon Weasley, I hate you!" Hermione squealed, before she, too, pulled off her shirt and jeans, and ran into the lake. But to her surprise, the water wasn't as cold as she'd expected. Fred popped up, and for a moment she thought he would kiss her, but he tapped her, and said excitedly, "Water tag, you're in!"<br>_Some things never change. Oh well, what do you expect from a man who runs a joke shop?_ She asked herself, but then gave in, and swam to tag him.  
>They were there for hours; but by the time the sky started turning pink, they were out of the water, drying off, and chatting. "Great drying spell, 'Mione!" marvelled Fred.<br>"Oh, it was really nothing."

They walked back up to the house, hand in hand. But by the time they had reached the front door of the Burrow, they dropped hands, and entered, Fred after Hermione. George and Angelina were seated on the couch by the fire, their heads together. Harry was staring at ginny, who was in the kitchen, helping Mrs. Weasley prepare dinner.  
>"Perfect," whispered Fred in hermione's ear, making her jump. "No-one's noticed us." He gestured up the stairs, and she followed him to his room. In the the twins' bedroom, there were boxes in the corners, for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop owned by them. Hermione couldn't help smiling as she reminisced of the time when she had pulled out a punching telescope, and had a dark purple ring around her eye. Fred had thought it incredibly funny when she scolded him about it. At the time, she was, as you would imagine, very, very angry.<br>Fred saw her smile, and raised an eyebrow. She just laughed. He turned on the radio that sat on their window sill and started dancing, as he offered her his hand. Hermione accepted and Fred gracefully spun her. They waltzed around the tiny bedroom, long after the song had finished. Fred had his arm around Hermione's waist, and his other hand in hers. Hermione's head rested on his shoulder.  
>All of a sudden, Fred stopped, and Hermione turned around to see why. Ginny stood in the doorway, wearing an apron, open-mouthed.<p>

**That's it!**  
><strong>So what do you think Ginny's reaction will be to seeing her best friend and brother getting so close?<strong>  
><strong>Excited? Angry? Review and tell me!<strong>  
><strong>The next chapter! Yes, I know it was awfully short, I'll make up for it in the next chapter, promise!<strong>  
><strong>Ideas are certainly welcome! Review, review, review!<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Who'd Have Thought?

**Before I resume the story,  
>I would like to thank HeirofGryffindor16, 93 Diagon Alley, xcalizorz28 and avidficreader for your reviews, and support.<br>I'm so glad everyone's enjoying the story so far!  
>We left off.. With Ginny finding Fred and Hermione waltzing around Fred's room, and looking very, very, cute. This chapter; we find out how Ginny reacts to her best friend and brother getting so close. Will she be happy? Will she be angry? Read and find out!<br>Disclaimer: If something looks like familiar, I don't own it. It belongs rightfully to J.K, without whom I would not be publishing this story, obviously.  
>Enjoy!<strong>

**Chapter 3. Awkward times at the dinner table.**

**Ginny's P.O.V.**  
>Oh my Merlin, I thought. Hermione and Fred? Who would've guessed? Sure, they're perfect for each other, but wow! I still wouldn't have thought.<br>"What do you want, Ginny?" Fred asked suspiciously.  
>"Oh, nothing, unless you count dinner, of course, but I might just leave you two.. to it." I sang. As I turned to skip down the steps, I heard Fred again.<br>"Oi," he started. "We'll come down for dinner, but you're not to tell anyone, unless it's Harry."  
>"You saw nothing!" added Hermione, blushing.<br>"What did I see?" I teased.  
>"Exactly." nodded Fred.<br>I skipped down the stairs, smiling to myself. Sure, I thought. I won't _tell, _but that doesn't mean I won't _hint._ They mean completely different things.  
>I helped mum put plates on the dinner table, and caught a wink from Harry. 'Nice apron,' he mouthed, grinning slyer than a fox. I smiled at him, and winked back.<br>I took off the apron, folded it and put it back in the drawer, and took a seat beside Harry.  
>"I have to tell you something later," I winked. He kissed me, and said,<br>"Me too."  
>Fred took a seat across from me, in between George and Charlie, and Hermione sat down next to Bill at the end of the table. I flashed Fred my best knowing smile and he glared at me.<br>"There we go, everyone! Eat up now, there's plenty to go around!" smiled mum.  
>I helped myself to some stew and as I pulled the bowl towards myself, I saw Hermione look at me, blush, and shovel her salad down faster then we had ever seen Hermione eat, even at the best of times.<br>"Blimey, Hermione! I've never seen you eat so fast!' said Ron, gobsmacked.  
>Fred kept glaring at me, watching to see if I was going to tell anyone, but I wasn't. "How was everyone's day ?" I asked, as innocently as I could.<br>Ron made a thumbs up gesture because his mouth was full of food, not surprisingly.  
>Everyone copied Ron, and that left Fred and Hermione, who were blushing into their dinner. "Fred? Hermione? Anything, shall we say, <em>interesting?<em>"  
>"No, just the usual. My life's not all that exciting, you know," replied Hermione, who kept glancing at Fred.<br>"Same as Hermione, Gin. Why do you ask ?" wondered Fred. I knew he knew what I was up to.  
>"Oh, no reason, I was just asking."<br>Hmm.. What could I say to out them ?  
>"Uhh.. Ginny?" asked Harry.<br>"Yes?"  
>"I.. Uh.. Wanted to make an announcement.."<br>"Sure, go ahead!"  
>He stood, and rummaged through his pockets. "Could.. Could you stand up..?"<br>"Yeah, Harry, why?" I enquired, becoming suspicious.  
>Harry looked at Ron, who nodded vigorously.<br>I stood up, as Harry found what he was looking for. He moved behind the chair, so he had space. I followed.  
>"You said you needed to tell me something, and so did I. But.. I didn't really need to tell you.. I wanted to <em>ask <em> you.."  
>"Yes...?" I was getting incredibly nervous, and I <em>never got nervous.<em>  
>"Gin, I love you so much. The first time I kissed you, all those years ago, I knew, I'd never want Cho, or any other. But then, something happened, that made me realise, I didn't want to be <em>just a boyfriend.<em> Looking at Molly and Arthur, I knew that was the life I would always want.  
>So know, I ask you, Ginevra Weasley," he got down on one knee, "Will you.. will you.. <em>marry me?<em>" his eyes were filled with a look I had never seen before.  
>And before I knew it, we were both crying.<p>

**How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Review!  
>That's the end of Chapter 3 guys!<br>I'll post as soon as I can from now on, but school's back next week, so I'm not sure how often I'll post. Reviews help me improve, so review!  
>Did you like it? I had fun writing it!<br>Thanks so much guys, I really appreciate it!  
>:)<strong>


	4. Something I've Always Wanted To Do

**Ok, ok, so last chapter didn't exactly end on a Fremione high note. But I felt if I was going to put Ginny/Harry in that chapter, it'd be then. I really enjoy writing Ginny P.O.V !  
>Again, I'd like to thank reviewers, you guys are amazing!<br>I'm really happy that people have been adding this story to their favourites, and me to their favourite authors! Thanks guys!  
>Disclaimer: Siriusly, would I be here if I owned Harry Potter? Didn't think so, either.<br>Now..  
>I'll get back to the story :)<br>When we ended last chapter, Harry had just proposed to Ginny.  
>Enjoy!<strong>

**Chapter 4. **Something I've always wanted to do.

**Fred's P.O.V.  
><strong>I was _so happy_ that Harry had attracted the attention _away _ from Hermione and me, but at the same time, I was happy for the fact that he and Ginny were getting married.  
>Of course, mum was the happiest, you know, overflowing tears, crazy bear hugs, endless joy, etcetera, etcetera.<br>But I got the tiniest feeling, that Ginny was still going to annoy us about what she'd seen.  
>After dinner, when things had calmed down, I noticed Hermione had vanished from sight. I went to the one person I could trust the most with these things.<br>"Georgie?" I called. Sure enough, he came.  
>"Yes?"<br>"I.. need to tell you something?"  
>"I knew it! It's about," he whispered the next part, "Hermione?"<br>"Uh. Yeah?"  
>"Aha! What did I say?"<br>"Yeah, mate, I get that, but.. do you know where she is?"  
>"I do! But.. I thought that was why you came to me?"<br>"No.. why?"  
>"Mate, come on! She's alone in the kitchen! Perfect opportunity! Unless, of course, you let your handsomer, wittier, more charming sibling take <em>his <em>chance..?"  
>"Mate! You're married!"<br>"Ah.. yes, I'd forgotten that myself. Go on then! Go!" George was ushering me towards the kitchen.  
>I entered, and there she stood, back facing me, doing the dishes.<br>"Ahem." I said. She jumped, and turned.  
>" Wha- Oh! Merlin, Fred! Don't do that!"<br>"Do what?" I teased, moving closer.

**Hermione's P.O.V.  
><strong>I had been doing the dishes when someone cleared their throat to announce their presence.  
>"Ahem." came the voice.<br>"Wha- Oh! Merlin, Fred! Don't do that!" I exclaimed.  
>"Do what?" Fred was moving closer to where I stood. He took the mug I was holding out of my hand. "You know," he started, "I've always... <em>admired<em> the way you can do dishes this way."  
>"It's more fun," I shrugged.<br>"Also," he said, moving my chin up to face him, "There's something I've _always _wanted to do."  
>"When you say always, how long..?"<br>"Since.. ooh.. 5th year at Hogwarts?"  
>"Mine or yours?"<br>"Mine."  
>"Ok. And what would that be?" I looked down again.<br>"Dammit, 'Mione!"  
>I looked up again. "That's better," he said softly.<br>"What have you always wanted to do?" I asked, softer than the tone Fred had just spoken in.  
>"This," he cupped my face in his hand, leaned in and kissed me. It was quick, but by the time he pulled away, I was fully aware of the situation, and I pulled him back for more. This time, I wasn't letting go. He pulled me closer, I wrapped my hands around his neck. As his hands went around my waist, I moved mine to his hair. As I did that, a voice came from behind us.<br>"Uh. Yes. Well. I'll.. Go..?," came the intruder's voice  
>I jumped away from Fred, and he grabbed my wrist.<br>It, as it seemed, _wasn't _an intruder.  
>It was George, and he was looking incredibly awkward.<br>Fred was making frantic eye-contact with his twin, and I knew they could practically read each-other's mind. George left, and I turned to Fred.  
>"They're looking for us, but he's going to cover for us." he said calmly.<br>"You know all that from a _look_?"  
>"Oh yeah, they don't call us <em>identical twins<em> for nothing."  
>"Good point."<br>"Do you want to go out there..?"  
>"To be honest, not really,"<br>"That can be arranged, milady," Fred took my hand, and we apparated.

**George's P.O.V.  
><strong>I walked back out of the kitchen, knowing full well Fred would have gone back to his apartment, because I heard them apparate. When I entered, mum looked at me expectantly.  
>"Where's Fred? Where's Hermione?"<br>"Well. I.. I am glad you asked!"  
>"Yes?" Mum was getting awfully suspicious now.<br>"I remembered there was something to be done at the shop, and Fred said he'd do it for me. I suppose Hermione's gone to help him."  
>"Why did you just remember now? Why couldn't you have done it tomorrow?"<br>"I don't know, mum, it needed to be done!" I was getting frustrated. I knew that mum wasn't going to let it go now.  
>"What was it then?"<br>Uh-oh. Busted.

**So! The next chapter! What'd you think? _I can't read minds! _ I don't know what you think of it!  
>Review!<br>I know there is a lot of people reading this, and I couldn't be more happy!  
>I'll post as soon as I can from now on, I don't know how often that's going to be though!<strong>  
><strong>I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing, P.O.V's are so fun to write!<br>Thanks :)**


	5. The Crazy Antics of Molly and Ginny

**I know what you're thinking: What on Earth is George going to do now?  
>But, before I get to telling you, I have to thank my lovely reviewers, crazy ladys, avidficreader, Applejax XD, and, of course, LeeArt.<br>Last chapter saw George in a tiny mess, as he attempted to cover for his brother.  
>Yes, yes! No need to get violent, I'm getting to it!<br>And so, without further ado, I present to you * insert annoying Percy voice here *:**

Chapter 5: The crazy antics of Molly and Ginny.

Fred searched his pockets and found what he had been looking for: his keys. He unlocked the door to the apartment, opened the door, and let Hermione in before him. "Welcome," he started, in a Trelawney-like voice, "My dear, to my humble abode!"  
>Hermione laughed, remembering the time she had stormed out of Trelawney's class. She stepped inside and gasped. It was clean.<br>"What's wrong?" wondered Fred.  
>"It looks.. clean"<br>"Well, of course, I'm not Ronald!"  
>And at that, they both laughed.<br>"So," began Fred, "Tour first, drinks later, yeah?"  
>"I was thinking," Hermione replied, "That maybe I should pop home and get some.. things?"<br>"Hermione, my dear, I want you to feel as at home here as you would feel at your place, or the Burrow. Like what the Muggles say, I suppose, 'What's mine is yours.' I grew up with dad." he added quickly, as Hermione was looking at him with a look that said, 'How do you know that?'  
>"I see," Hermione took Fred's hand and they Apparated.<p>

Hermione apartment was small, and the walls were either purple or blue, and were almost covered with photo's. "I like it!" exclaimed Fred. As he found the television, he stared at it like he had never seen one before. "Um. 'Mione? What's this?"  
>"That, Fred, is a television."<br>"What does it do?"  
>"This." Hermione picked up the remote, walked over to where Fred stood, and turned it on.<br>"Wow," Fred breathed, clearly impressed. "If dad saw this, he'd go nuts!"  
><em>The Simpsons<em> was on.  
>Fred was staring at the television, clearly awestruck. "You can sit down you know," came Hermione's voice, but she was laughing. As he sat down on the couch, Hermione spoke again. "I'll be back in a minute."<p>

**Hermione's P.O.V.  
><strong>As I walked to my bedroom I couldn't help picturing the amused look on Fred's face when he watched the television. That look on his face was just so.. so _cute._ Then again.. Fred was always cute. George looked the same, but he was cute in a different way. Not the same way as Fred. I was sure Angelina had the same feeling, but for George, not Fred.  
>I reached my cupboard, took out a small overnight bag, put in some pyjamas, fresh clothes for the next day, and that sort of thing.<br>I grabbed my toothbrush and hairbrush from my small bathroom, and went back to find Fred. There he sat, this time, with a concentrated look on his face, still watching _The Simpsons._ "Ahem." I said, trying to get his attention. Nothing. "Ahem." I repeated, a little louder. Still nothing. I had an idea, but before the voice in my head I usually listened to, the strict one, could tell me not to, I was walking up behind Fred. Before I even knew what I was doing, my hands were tracing his collar bone, and I was whispering in his ear, "Come on, Fred, time to go.." he shuddered at my breath so close to his ear.  
>"Ok..." he whimpered.<br>As he stood, I winked at him, and as he leaned in, I jumped away and Apparated.  
>When I got to Fred's apartment, I quickly ran to a door, which I soon found to be his bedroom. Like my apartment, his bathroom was joined to his bedroom. I jumped into a closet, and waited.<em> What do you think you're doing in here?<em> I thought. _No idea._

Back at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was interrogating George. "Where are they, really George?" she asked him.  
>"Couldn't tell you if I knew, honestly mum." he put on his innocent face, the one he and Fred did whenever they had just pulled a prank.<br>"Oh come _on_, Georgie," whined Ginny.  
>"I don't know!" George insisted. This was his weakspot, Fred usually made up an excuse for both of them.<br>George decided: he would make an emergency, and make his escape. He slapped a hand to his forehead and gasped. "I have to go!" he exclaimed. "I'm-sorry-mumI'll-explain-later-gotta-go-see-Ange!" and before any one could grab his arm, he Apparated.  
>"We'll find out," sighed Ginny, collapsing on the couch next to Harry. "Sooner or later."<p>

"Truth." answered Hermione, after thinking for while. When Fred had finally found Hermione, she asked him if he wanted to play 'Truth or Dare'. After she had explained what it was, of course.  
>"Okay.. Let me see.." Fred said thoughtfully, rubbing his hands together. He was loving this. "Who did you fancy in your 5th year?" he teased playfully.<br>"Well. It _was _ Dean, but then, when we started getting all rebellious towards Umbridge, it was you. And from that moment on, I was a goner. No one else ever caught my eye again. And that's the truth. Your turn! Truth or Dare?"  
>"Aww, that's sweet 'Mione! His eyes flashed excitedly. "Come on, you really need to ask?"<br>"I suppose not."  
>"Well? Dare me!" Fred was wondering what dare Hermione could possibly come up with.<br>She stared at him. Those big brown eyes staring into his blue ones. It was.. for lack of better word, entrancing.  
>"And if I don't?" she was sounding playful now.<br>"Believe me, you want to."  
>"Or?"<br>He was getting closer now. "Hermione," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Dare me."  
>"Alright. I dare you.. to resist." and with that, she trailed her hands down his chest, and back up it, and as she did so, he closed his eyes, and shivered. Her hands made their way up to his neck, caressing it slowly and softly. <em>Blimey Hermione!<em> He thought desperately._ Hardest dare ever._ She was kissing his neck now, tiny pecks that left tingling spots behind. Fred was itching to reach out, to run his fingers through her hair.. But he had to stay strong! _Come on Freddie, concentrate! _Suddenly, without controlling himself, he allowed himself to sit back, and he moaned.  
>"Enjoying yourself?" Hermione was on top of him now.<br>"That's it. I can't take it any more!" and with that, he kissed her, rolled over, and sat up, leaving Hermione lying down on the couch. He picked her up, bridal style, and whispered, "You really shouldn't have done that, you know," and he carried her to his bedroom, locked the door and Silencio'd it, took off his shirt and turned to Hermione.  
>"Dare," she whispered, grinning.<p>

**Racy? That's what I thought too :)  
>it was bound to happen though :)<br>I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please review! They make my day :)  
>Thanks guys, I appreciate it!<br>Bye for now!  
>Leave me with some reviews, the sooner I get them, the sooner I update!<br>** **Thanks!**


	6. Catching On

**Greetings my ever-faithful readers! We meet again!  
>Last chapter: A very interesting game of Truth or Dare occurred.. Haha!<br>Now, it is time to thank fred weasley watcher, avidficreader, 93 Diagon Alley, and brii, for your reviews! Thankyou!  
>Disclaimer: Honestly, if you think I own Harry Potter by now, I suggest you get your head checked; the characters belong to J.K Rowling; I am merely borrowing them.<strong>

**And thus I give to you!**

**Chapter 6:** Catching On.

Hermione awoke, sweating, sobbing and shaking. She had no idea where she was, only that there was someone next to her, and that person's arm was around he waist. As Hermione looked around the dark room, the previous night's events came back to her, and she calmed down a bit. Realising it was just Fred; Hermione gingerly removed his arm and stood up, grabbing her wand from where it lay on Fred's bedside table, and heading towards the doorway. Pulling on the shirt closest to her (which was Fred's mind you), she found her night shorts and pulled them on too. Fred's dressing gown hung on the doorway, and Hermione slipped it around her, inhaling it's scent.  
>Hermione left Fred in his room, and made her way to the sofa, where she sat down, pulled her knees to her chest and silently sobbed. She knew the nightmare was not real, that the awful woman who haunted them was dead, but they were so <em>real<em>. _Bellatrix is dead, Bellatrix is dead, _thought Hermione. It was true, Bellatrix Lestrange _was_ dead; Mrs Weasley had killed her in the Battle of Hogwarts; but the way she skipped around, taunting and torturing Hermione in her nightmares, made her seem very-much alive.  
>There was a creak of the floorboards behind Hermione, making her jump and grab her wand. The nightmares made her paranoid and jumpy, but part of her knew it was only Fred.<br>"'Mione," he whispered as he sat down in front of her. "I woke up and you were gone, I worried," Fred looked at her, and she knew he was telling the absolute truth. There was pain in his eyes that she had seen in his twin George, when everyone thought Fred was dead, but she never thought she would see it again.  
>Hermione returned his gaze through blurry eyes, and he gently pulled her knees down, so her legs could stretch onto his lap. "Come on," he said, and she moved closer to him. His arm went around her shoulder, and the other around her waist, pulling her to him. "Alright?" Fred asked softly. Hermione nodded weakly, and absent-mindedly rubbed her fingers over the scar that most of her nightmares were about, the one that Bellatrix had etched into her arm at Malfoy Manor, which said <em>mudblood. <em> When Fred noticed what she was doing, he pulled her arm to look. "Who _the hell_ did _that _to you 'Mione?"  
>"Bellatrix," she whispered into his chest.<br>"Is that what you have nightmares about?" he was getting angry now.  
>"Y-yes."<br>"Bloody hell, she had no right to do that! That cow got what she deserved!"  
>"Fred, don't worry; I'm fine now,"<br>"I'm so sorry," Fred whimpered.  
>"What for?"<br>"For not looking after you,"  
>"You couldn't have-"<br>"That's not what I meant. It's been two years since the war ended, and I'm sure they aren't the first nightmares you've had, I'm sorry for not being there, all those nights,"  
>"You're here now,"<br>When Fred looked at her, he was crying.  
>They lay there on the couch, talking for what seemed like hours. Hermione was surprised to find talking to Fred was like talking to Harry; he listened, unlike Ron, who would normally get bored half-way through and wander off.<br>"It was always you," Hermione said eventually.  
>"What do you mean by 'it was always me'?"<br>"You know, when Harry and Ron were being mean to me in first year, it was you who found me behind the curtain in the Common Room; then at the Yule Ball, when you sat with me on the step telling me Ron didn't deserve me as his friend.."  
>"I was telling the truth every time."<br>"You were my first friend!"  
>At that Fred grinned, his lopsided grin that she loved so much. "Aren't you cold?" Hermione teased. Then again, he <em>was <em>only wearing boxer shorts.  
>"Not really. Sitting with you keeps me warm, and that's all I really need."<br>It was Hermione's turn to grin, only she was blushing, too.  
>Fred yawned. "I'm beat," he said, barely containing another yawn. "What about you?"<br>"Yeah, and it's.." Hermione looked at her Muggle watch, which was just visible in the dim room, "4:30,"  
>"Come on you," and Fred got up, picked Hermione up yet again, and took her to bed.<br>As they lay down, Fred said, "I was wondering where my shirt had gotten to,"  
>To this, Hermione cheekily replied, "I, personally, think you look better without it."<br>Fred's arm moved around her waist, drawing her closer. "You sure about that, Granger?"  
>"Very much so, Weasley."<br>With Fred's arms around her, Hermione felt safe; safer than any other time, and as she buried her face into Fred's chest, she whispered, "Night Fred,"  
>"Night 'Mione."<p>

Hermione's sleep was undisturbed, and surprisingly, didn't contain any nightmares. When she woke _this _time, which was now 7:45, she woke to Fred staring at her.  
>"How long have you been like that?" she asked him groggily.<br>"A while," he replied quietly. "No nightmares?"  
>"Not one."<p>

"Interesting."  
>"Yep. Why were you staring at me?"<br>"Why wouldn't I? You're amazing, you know."  
>"That's a load of rubbish, Fred," Hermione looked down.<br>"Hey, look at me." Hermione looked into his eyes, and he continued. "Listen. I don't ever want to hear you say something like that ever again. You are funny, incredibly smart and kind, I have no idea how you put up with Ron all these years, I had no choice; I had to live with him! I think I forgot beautiful. Hermione, beautiful doesn't even _begin _to describe you. So do _not,_ and I repeat _not,_ let me hear you disagree."  
>"Or else?"<br>"Or else, I'll give you a replay of last night, only I won't stop."  
>"Fred, whoever said I <em>didn't <em>want that?"  
>"<em>I <em>did."  
>"Did you now?"<br>"That's right."  
>"We'll just have to see about that," Hermione kissed him, softly, on the lips, and stroked his cheek. As Fred went to grab her and pull her back for another, she was up, out of bed, and saying, "Sorry Fred, you'll just have to wait!"<br>"Where are you going?"  
>"Shower!" said Hermione, in a sing-song voice.<br>"Can I-"  
>"Nope!"<p>

When Hermione exited the shower, smelling of Fred, she noticed he was gone. She got dressed, and left the bedroom. As she reached the kitchen, strong hands grabbed her by the waist and enveloped her in a hug from behind. Hermione spun in Fred's grip, and was now facing him.  
>"What would you like for breakfast, love?" Fred asked. "Pancakes? Bacon and Eggs?"<br>"Pancakes!" exclaimed Hermione. "Please." she added quickly.  
>"Pancakes it is. But first, I am going for a shower. I do hope you didn't use all my shampoo." Fred grinned and left.<br>Hermione sighed, and walked to a cupboard, hoping it had tea bags in it. She was right. _This is a bit like my kitchen,_she thought as she found a mug, and a teaspoon. She dashed back to Fred's room to get her wand, so she could boil the kettle quicker.

"It's me!" announced Fred, as he made his way back into the kitchen, startling Hermione, who had just sipped her tea.  
>"Frederick Gideon Weasley! Do not do that!"<br>"And why not?"  
>"Because, Fred, I almost tipped my tea on myself, and could have got horribly burnt! That's why!"<br>"Sorry!" apologised Fred as he kissed her shoulder. "Won't happen again! Now, go and sit at the table, leave the pancakes to me!"  
>20 minutes later, Fred emerged, carrying a plate stacked high with pancakes. On his face he wore a triumphant expression.<br>"Maple syrup, milady?" Hermione nodded, and Fred accio'd a bottle, along with two plates, and two sets of knives and forks.  
>He set everything down on the table in front of her, bowing as he did so. After he had done so, he sat down too.<br>Hermione couldn't help but notice how good Fred's cooking skills were. "Surely you didn't expect _my_ mother to let me move out _without _knowing how to cook for myself," he said, as if reading her mind.  
>"Otherwise, I'd be at Mum's every meal!"<br>At this point, Hermione's mouth was full and she couldn't answer, but she nodded her agreement.

They quickly finished breakfast, Fred was a Weasley after all, and Hermione was helping clean up.  
>"I haven't been this full since Christmas!" groaned Hermione, her stomach sporting a significant bump.<br>"You hardly ate anything!" protested Fred.  
>Hermione was laughing, but shaking her head. "I don't believe you! I ate heaps!"<br>"I am an amazing cook; what do you expect?"  
>Fred came up behind her, took the plates from her hands, and put them in the sink. She turned around, and they kissed, but were interrupted by Ginny, who had Apparated into Fred's kitchen.<br>"No way!" was all she said.

**That's all folks! Fluff, Fremione, and busted! What more could you want?  
>But I don't know exactly what you guys want; so review! I'm happy for the ones I've gotten so far, but I need more!<br>If you're enjoying this story, and I know a lot of you are, but haven't reviewed, please tell me what you think!  
>You can say anything, even a one-word review! Please!<br>Sorry for the late update though!  
>There's heaps going on at school :)<br>Thanks guys!**


	7. Ginny Takes A Stand

**WooHoo! Good reviews!  
>Thanks to: The Weasley Way, xoRenesmeeCarlieCullenxo, and an anonymous person whose name I don't know (not joking; they didn't have a name), for your wonderful reviews!<br>I'm doing this chapter now, because I have time, and I won't be able to during the week (I've a History assignment, a Science assignment, an English one, and on top of that, I'm helping with the school musical, and my Maths teacher always gives us homework. :(  
>Anyway, enough of me, you are probably sick of it, I'll get back to the chapter!<br>Oh, and one more thing: J.K, hope you don't mind, still borrowing your characters :) Thankyou.**

**Ok!  
>Chapter 7: <strong>Ginny takes a stand.

**Fred's P.O.V.  
><strong>I yelped at the sight of Ginny, and Hermione jumped away from me. "Ginny!" I exclaimed.  
>"What? You look so surprised to see me!"<br>"Why are you in my house?"  
>"Why is Hermione?" <em>Ah. Got me.<em>  
>"Well, you see, dearest Ginny,"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Hang on, I asked you first! Why are you here?"<br>"Never mind that!" Ginny snapped. I glared at her.

"To see Hermione!"  
>"How'd you-" <em>Oh. They got George. <em>I could tell by the triumphant expression on my sister's face and instantly felt sorry for my brother. "Where's George?" I decided to change the subject.  
>"At Mum's."<br>"Why ?"  
>"Mum needed to talk to him. And now I know. About you two, that is. George lied, very well, and produced an acceptable excuse as to why you two left last night. But I wasn't fooled. There was the little things, the look in his eyes, you know, that kind of thing. I also needed to talk to Hermione, because, after all, I am getting married soon; and I need to organise bridesmaids." at that point there was a sharp intake of breath from Hermione, and she squealed with delight.<br>"Really Ginny? Me?" Hermione was jumping up and down.  
>"That's right!"<br>"Who else?" Hermione asked excitedly.  
>"Luna. Now, Fred, if I could ask you to leave, I need to talk with Hermione in private."<br>"Gladly. But you know, this _is _my house and everything, just in case you hadn't noticed."  
>Ginny looked embarrassed, and was blushing. "I knew that!" she said angrily. "Hermione?" Ginny asked expectantly.<br>Hermione looked at me and I nodded. I hugged her, and she kissed me on the jaw. "Gross," muttered Ginny, shuddering.  
>"Oh and Ginny?" I said, as they turned to leave. "If so much as a <em>word <em>of this gets out, George and I have some new products that need victims- I mean testers, and.. we might slip something or other in your food.. have fun girls!"  
>"But-"<br>"Nope! Pleasure seeing you, sis! Now get out of my apartment! Hermione, I do hope you know, you are always welcome here; quite unlike Ginny here!"  
>"Hey!" protested Ginny.<br>"Goodbye!" I sang, as I opened the front door for the both of them, inclining my head as Hermione walked past.  
>A half hour later, as I tied my tie for work, whistling to myself, the all-too familiar <em>CRACK <em>that came with Apparition sounded from what I could tell, my living room.

"Ready to go, Freddie?" came my twin's voice, as he strolled into my room.  
>"Always, Georgie!" I replied. I finished my tie, and we went to the living room, where we Apparated to work.<br>Our shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, was waiting to be opened, Verity just needed the all clear. I nodded to her, and she unlocked the door. "Thanks, Ver," I said, smiling.  
>She smiled in reply and went into the back room to get some more Pygmy Puffs.<br>That day was busier than usual; and it was lunchtime before we knew it.

"Freddie?" called George, walking in to the backroom where I was eating my lunch.  
>"Yeah Georgie?" I answered, through a mouthful of sandwich.<p>

"Can I go see Ange?"

"Sure mate, why ?"

"She told me this morning she needed to tell me something.."

"Yeah, alright, just don't be too long; Hogwarts term is back soon, all the students'll be coming soon!"  
>"Wouldn't miss it for the world."<p>

George turned on the spot, and Apparated. I wondered what Ange needed to tell him.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked me when she dragged me out Fred's door.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Fred is what I mean!"

"Why do you care?"

"Are you with him or not?"

"It really isn't any of your business, Gin."

"I _will _find out!" Ginny shrugged.

"So what are we doing today ?"

"Well first, we need to get Luna, and then go back to the Burrow. Then, we can start organising things! Oh Hermione, I'm so excited!"

_Well, _I thought, _how hard can this day be?_

I had never been so wrong in my life.

**Well. I must say, I'm not terribly pleased with this chapter, I found it a bit boring.**

**But I don't matter, I want to hear from you!**

**Review, I don't bite, you know!**

**Suggestions are always welcome!**

**Thanks, guys :)**


	8. Good News!

**Hey guys, I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, which kinda makes me think you guys aren't reading it any more :( But thanks to the people who favourited, along with LeeArt and avidficreader, who reviewed  
>But, hopefully this chapter'll make up for the last.<strong>

**Last chapter, Angelina needed to talk to George, and Ginny dragged Hermione to the Burrow to help planning the wedding, promising she'd find out what was going on between her brother and best friend. _This_ chapter, you'll hear Angelina's news!  
>Promise!<strong>

**Stay awesome, keep reading!**

Chapter 8. Good new and bad news.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Now Ginny really knew.And_ nothing _stayed a secret when _Ginny _knew about it.

"Ginny?" I asked, putting my bridal magazine down.

"Yes?" she replied, her nose still in the magazine she was reading.

"Um. About this morning?"

"No idea what you're talking about, Herms," she replied, slightly sarcastically.

"Do _not _call me that." I said, frowning.

"Is 'Mione better?" Ginny said, still not looking up. Great. She was playing the Fred card. Fred was the only one who called me that.

"Uh.. Hermione's fine, Gin, but seriously, we do need to talk."

"About what?" came Luna's dreamy voice. _Luna_. I had forgotten she was there.

"Oh.. Er.. It's nothing, just something that I need to tell Ginny, don't worry, Luna."

"Why can't Luna know? If I am allowed to know, surely Luna is too?" Ginny was looking at me now, teasing me. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

"It's really nothing.."

"If you say so," sang Ginny.

**Fred's P.O.V.**

As I turned around to get some more love potions for the shelves, Hermione stood in front of me, hands crossed over her chest like she did in Hogwarts, although this time, I didn't think she was angry at me.. Or was she?

"Hello, love. Aren't you supposed to spending the day with Ginny? Or maybe, you couldn't _resist_ coming to see me."

"Ah the Weasley charm. Never gets old. But I _do _need to talk to you. If you have time..?"

"Oh.. I don't know. These shelves won't stack themselves, you know," I teased. Seeing Hermione's angry prefect face, I gave in. "I'm only joking, of course I have time!"

"That's what I thought." she replied.  
>"Follow me," I said, and led her to the backroom.<p>

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Fred led me to the backroom of his shop, which had boxes stacked in every corner, and what seemed to be blueprints for new ideas, strewn over a messy desk.

"Boys." I muttered, as Fred closed the door behind us.

He walked towards me. "What's up?" Fred asked curiously. "Oh god. You're breaking up with me. Is it Ron? Is-"

"Fred, don't be stupid. I came to talk to you, and it _is _about us; but I'm not 'breaking up' with you. I wanted to know, what we are. And whether we should be telling people. Because Ginny knows, and we can't be sure if she will tell or not."

Fred stepped closer. "What do you want to be?"

"I..Don't know. Does this answer your question?"

I closed the gap between us and kissed him.

So it was official. Fred and I. But we weren't telling anyone else. Ginny knew enough. I was curled up on Fred's couch, reading, and Fred was in the shower.

_CRACK._ George had Apparated right in front of me.

"Where's Fred?" he panted.  
>"In the shower."<p>

"Are you two.. You know.. Together?"

"Um. Yes."

"Great! Can you go get him?"

I nodded and went to the bathroom. Without knocking, I let myself in. "Fred?" I asked.

'"Yes dear?"

"George.. Is here, and he wants to talk to you."

"Oh, alright, I'm coming!"

I walked back out into the lounge room, Where George was reading the blurb on my book. "I can't believe what I'm seeing! George Fabian Weasley, reading!"

He looked up, grinning. You've got the information wrong, love, _I'm _the smart one."

"That must mean I got the looks." Fred entered the room, grinning equally. "Where'd you disappear to then, Georgie?"

"Well. That. You, my brother, and Hermione, if she wants, going to be.. how do I say this? Godparents! Angelina's pregnant!"

**That's it! Chapter 8!**

**Review, tell me if you liked it, or hated it, it only takes two seconds please?**

**Thanks guys. :)**


	9. What's Life Without A Risk?

**Hey guys!**

**Before I begin chapter 9, I'd like to thank:**

**lknights91,**

**Rachel Weasley 99,  
>maybeitisnt,<strong>

**he who dances,**

**fred weasley watcher,**

**echizenochi,**

**and avidficreader, for your reviews. I'd also like to thank everyone who has added this story to their favourites, and me as a favourite author. You guys are amazing!**

**We left off with George announcing Ange's pregnancy, we'll hear Fred and Hermione's reactions this chapter! Enjoy, and thanks again. :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this.. Would Fred be dead? Just something to think about.**

Chapter 9. What's life without a risk?

Fred's face lit up in a huge grin. Hermione was hugging George excitedly.

"Of course we'll do it!" exclaimed Fred, now hugging his twin.

"Brilliant." grinned George. "Although, Hermione, I do fear for my unborn child,"

"Why's that?" asked Hermione, rather surprised at him aiming this at her.

"Because, my dear, if Ange and I were to pass after he/she was born, you would without a doubt turn he/she into another copy of you."

"And that's a bad thing?" Fred questioned, glaring at George.

"No, no! That's not what I meant! I just- you remember 7th year, don't you? You're not to test on first years this, I'll write to your mother that, I want my child to be.. _carefree, _you know?"

"_That, _George, was simply because I was a prefect! I didn't stop you from getting rid of Umbridge, now did I? Those first years were _innocent, and didn't know any better!_"

"We were paying them, and they didn't have to do anything!" protested George.

"Guys!" intervened Fred. "That was years ago! Move on!"

"Yes. Er. Congratulations, George. When are you planning on telling your mother?"

"Merlin, help me!" whimpered George, and he Apparated.

"So," started Fred, turning towards Hermione. "Godparents, eh?"

Hermione grinned.

The next morning was met with many squeals and to Fred's horror, his _mother_ asking him who _he_ was going to have children with. "Oh please, let me find someone for you!" Molly begged. "I know a girl at the flower shop in Diagon Alley who would be absolutely perfect for y-"

"Mum. Thanks, but I'm really not looking at the moment, but I think I've found someone already.." Fred began, with a sly wink at Hermione.  
>"Appreciate the offer, though, but maybe you could tell.. I don't know, Charlie!"<p>

"FRED GIDEON WEASLEY!" yelled Molly. "HOW DARE YOU FIND SOMEONE AND NOT TELL ME!"

Hermione was shaking with laughter. Fred was just shaking.

"Hermione? Can I've a word please?" Fred asked, after lunch. He, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Angelina, George, Harry, Ginny and Ron were sitting in the lounge room, relaxing after a huge lunch.

"Sure Fred," Hermione replied. "What word would that be?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Of course. Did you mean in private?"  
>"If you wouldn't mind."<p>

Hermione nodded and followed Fred up the stairs. They reached his and George's room, and Fred opened the door for her. Hermione sat down on one of the beds, and Fred locked the door. "Fred, if you just asked me for a word so we could-"

"No, I do need to talk to you, I just don't want to be interrupted by Ginny, if you remember what happened last time."

"Oh. Yes."

"But," he said huskily, "We could-"

"Fred! Save it for later!"

Fred made a protesting noise, but came to sit next to her nonetheless. "What did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked.

"I was wondering, about us, if we should tell people yet... ?"

"Didn't we agree not to?"

"Yes but-"

"Who else knows?" Hermione questioned suspiciously.

"Ok. You've got me. Bill. He noticed at lunch, and cornered me. I couldn't not tell him. Sorry?"

"Bill? That's 3. No, 4. Harry knows too." she added quickly. "_Do_ we want to start telling people?"

"If we do, mum will start planning our _wedding, _for Merlin's sake."

"Mm. Maybe we should tell."

"Are you saying that because you want to get married?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Oh no,"

"What is it?"

"Ron."

What about- oh. Yeah. Ron. Um. We don't have to tell do we?"

"No. At least, not yet anyway."

"But in the mean time," began Fred, stepping closer to Hermione. "It's later."  
>"Fred!"<p>

"What?"  
>"We're in your mother's house!"<p>

"But this is my room!"

"And?"

"And, what's life without a little _risk_?"

"You're a bad influence, Fred Weasley."

"You're just too innocent, Hermione Granger."

**That's it, guys! Chapter 9! Wow, this story's flying! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Review, let me know what can be better, etc :)**

**Thanks again! :)**


	10. An Awkward Situation

**Hey guys!  
>I was glad to see you liked chapter 9!<br>Thanks to:**

**TamariChan,**

**maybeitisnt,**

**echizenochi,**

**and avidficreader; for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :). Or rather, :(**

**Anyway!**

Chapter 10. An Awkward Situation.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Fred!" I whispered, trying to wake him up. "Fred! Wake up!" when it came to sleeping, Fred was as bad as Ron. Minus the snoring. Then, I got an idea. Deciding to put on my best Mrs Weasley impersonation, I got out of the bed, and the cold air hit me like ice water. I jumped back in bed, and rolled over. Showtime.

"Freddie, breakfast's ready and on the table, dear. If you don't hurry, you're going to miss the train,"

"Not now mum," came his groggy reply, and he opened his eyes. "Five more-"

I grinned at him. "Morning, sunshine." I teased.

"Damn. You're good." he said.

"I know. But something more important. We're still at the Burrow. _What _are we going to do?"

"Ah. Well. That. We're going to..."

"Yes?"

"Want to Apparate?"

"They'll be suspicious."

"But they won't have proof that we are together."

"Wouldn't Ginny tell everyone?"

"We have a problem."

"Yes, we really do. But, they _were _going to find out eventually I suppose.."

"I like this being a secret though," pouted Fred.

"I know," I agreed, "Me too."

**George's P.O.V.**

"Ange," I whispered. "Psst. Wake up."

She groaned, but rolled over. "Yes George?"

"If this baby's a boy, I want him to be named Fred."

"Fred?"

"We nearly lost Fred during the battle. It made me realise how much I really love him.. Seeing him there, unmoving, it really killed me. But then he sat up, and he was fine, you don't know what that's like, Ange. Without him, I'm nothing. So can we-"

But Ange had fallen back asleep. Sighing, I lay back down. I wrapped my arms around Ange's waist and kissed her temple. Her eyes fluttered open.  
>"Sure, sweetie, Fred," she whispered, almost inaudibly.<p>

**Hermione's P.O.V.  
><strong>  
>Fred and I had a plan. I was going to Apparate home while<em> he <em>was going to go downstairs, sit at the table and tell Molly I had Apparated home the _previous night_, due to a report that needed finishing for work. Then we figured that Molly would want me over for breakfast, so Fred would floo call, and I'd come back. Good plan, right? Wrong.

There I was, doing a cross word, when as planned, Fred's head appeared in the fire-place. "Hey. Mum wanted to know if you'd like to come for breakfast today," Fred recited.

"I would love to; I just have to go for a shower. I'll be there.. Ooh, at latest, 9:30?"

"Yep, I'll just tell mum. See you soon!" and Fred's face vanished. I just hoped the rest of the Weasleys didn't suspect anything (well, the Weasleys that didn't know yet anyway.) about the whole thing.

It wasn't like we weren't going to tell, it was just too soon.

**That's it guys! The awkward situation (obviously) hasn't happened yet, but it _will _ be good.**

**School's getting hectic, I'm directing the play, I've got an assignment, plus my Internet ran out, so.. Yeah. You know the drill: Review, tell me what can be better, give me ideas (I'm looking for a baby name in case it's a girl so message me your ideas, I'll mention you if I use it, promise!), etcetera, etcetera.**

**Until we meet again,**

**Remy(: xx**


	11. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

**Hey guys!**

**When I first started this story, I honestly thought it was terrible, and wouldn't get any reviews or readers. This is where you guys prove me wrong. 42 reviews and 10 chapters later, here we are. I just want to say a huge thankyou to everyone!**

**Especially:**

**JesusFreak98,**

**fred weasley watcher,**

**maybeitisnt,**

**SJMuggle,**

**annnnnnnd**

**Annabeth10121.**

**But hey, don't worry; this isn't the end, I'm just overwhelmed. :)**

**Chapter 10 ended with Hermione going to get ready for breakfast at the Burrow... Um.. Yeah.  
>Enjoy :)<strong>

Chapter 11. Little Things.

**Hermione's P.O.V. **

-Flashback-

_Breakfast was finished, and the adults (aside from Mr and Mrs Weasley) were outside. Two were missing._

"_Where've Ron and Fred gotten to then?" Harry asked._

_Everyone shrugged, and I was worrying. Ron had been completely oblivious about Fred and I, but with practically everyone else knowing, he was bound to find out soon enough. I just hoped he heard it from either Fred or myself._

"_Hermione? Can you hear me?" George's voice broke through my thoughts. I looked at him._

"_Sorry?"_

"_When are you two planning on telling mum?" He repeated._

"_Oh. Um.. Not sure really. Why?"_

"_How do you think Ron will react?" Harry wondered_

"_Hopefully, he won't take it too hard." I answered._

_That was when the shouting reached our ears._

_Fred and Ron stumbled into view, Ron looking outraged and panting; Fred sporting a swollen lip and bloody nose and looking equally as angry. _

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Roared Ron, hitting his brother again._

"_You only care now because she's taken!" Yelled Fred, pushing his brother back over a log._

"_I do not! I've always loved her!"_

_"Tell that to Daisy Brown!"_

"_Her _name _is Lavender!"_

"_You'd know wouldn't you! Do you have any idea how much you two hurt Hermione? And then you kissed her during the battle, only to go back to Brown! Who does that?"_

"_I apologised!"_

_"Boys stop it!" I intervened._

"_Hermione, Ron treated you like dirt in school, and you can just forgive him?"_

"_I did no such thing!" Shouted Ron, who had gotten back to his feet and was running at Fred. _

_Fred moved out of the way and Ron turned around. "How did I? How, Fred?"_

"_Oh, hmm. Let's see," Fred rubbed his chin sarcastically, "There was first year, I found her crying behind a curtain; third year, you wouldn't talk to her over something that wasn't even her fault; fourth year, at the Yule Ball, when you ruined her night and left her crying on the steps, sixth year, when you started dating your precious Lavender, not to mention when you left Harry and her! She thought you were dead! And then during the battle! How many times is that, Ron? Really? Did you know, that during the year you and 'Lav-Lav' hooked up, Hermione wrote to me, telling me how much it hurt? How much she despised you for that ? She loved you, Ron, and you didn't even notice! And now, she's got me, all of a sudden you're so head-over-heels for her? That there is the very meaning of selfish."_

_I had never seen so much pain in Fred's eyes. He was always so happy. _

_Ron turned to me. "And you!" He yelled. "Fred's my brother, for Merlin's sake! What, am I not good enough for you?"_

_Tears stung my eyes as I spoke. "Fred makes me happy, Ronald. He always has. When you and Harry weren't there for me, he was. Even when he wasn't around. Fred's not lying about the letters, you know."_

"_DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID? HE'S MY BLOODY BROTHER-"_

"_Ron! Leave her out of this, she's done absolutely _nothing _wrong!"_

_At this point, I was wondering why the others weren't stopping this. They were sitting there, like they were watching a movie. Except George. He was getting up, slowly, ready to hold off Ron._

"_Fred's right Ron! She chose him over you! Get the hell over it!" Shouted George. _

"_So now you're against me too, huh George?"_

"_No-one's against you, Ron!" Said Bill. "We're just saying, you had your chance with Hermione, and you lost it!"_

"_I don't believe this. How long? Hermione? How long, have you been dating behind my back?"_

"_Hey Ron," Harry started, "It wasn't exactly a secret. We.. All knew.."_

"_Except Mum and Dad." Added Ginny._

"_WHAT?" Thundered Ron._

"_You heard!" Fred said angrily._

"_But how long?" Ron demanded._

"_A week."_

"_And Ron," Charlie said, "There's been dead give aways. So don't act like you haven't noticed."_

_Ron let out a frustrated yell, but when he spoke, he sounded hollow. "I thought we were friends, Hermione. Must've been wrong, eh? But like that's never happened. I never get anything right, do I ?"_

"_Ron, don't start." Fred said, his voice dangerously low. "If it's anyone's fault, it's yours."_

"_My fault? Really?"_

"_He's right Ron. You go around with Lavender, but the moment I get a boyfriend, you think I belong to you. I'm sorry, but that isn't how it works."_

"_Yeah, no, I get it. You've turned my family against me. I can't even _look _at you or Fred right now."_

"_Leave. Her. Alone."_

"_Oh, like you care, Fred. You know, Hermione, I wouldn't waste my time with Fred. He's the shag and leave kind. He's all words and no heart. Just warning you."_

_I stood up. Ron had insulted us enough today. "You think Fred's bad? Take a good look at your self, and tell me the difference between how you just described Fred, and what you're like. Really Ron, I mean it. All those times you hurt me, and you never apologised, you just expected me to forgive you, and I did. But now, I don't even know. I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you, so just stay out of my life. You don't control my life. You don't make my decisions!"_

_I walked up to him, slapped him across the face and Apparated, as the tears returned, and ran fast down my cheeks._

-Present-

"'Mione?" Fred asked, finding me in my room, most of my bed covered in tissues. I looked up at him, through stinging eyes. He sat down beside me. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I replied. "It doesn't matter, it's not the first time he's made me cry."

"Hermione. It does matter. It matters that he makes you cry, and because he does, I don't think he deserves to be your friend. Merlin, that sounds bloody cheesy. But it's true. You're gorgeous, funny, smart, incredible-"

I pressed my finger to his lips.

"I love you." I whispered. "You're too good for me, really."

Removing my finger from his lips, Fred opened my hand and took it in his. "Nothing's too good for you. Are you hungry?"

I laughed. "Starving."

Fred grinned as my stomach rumbled. I vanished the tissues, and we Apparated to Fred's apartment, where the table was set and food prepared. I kissed him, once, and knew that maybe one day Ron would get over himself.

**So! Good ending, bad ending, review and let me know! Sorry I haven't been updating, as I said, school's hectic, directing this play will be the death of me, but I am trying my best, promise!**

**Pleeeeaseee review!**

**Until next time, my fantastic readers, I bid you farewell.**

**Remy:) xx**


	12. Oh, poop

**Hey guys!**

**I know, I hardly update. But, within reason! I got banned from the computer! For a month! But dad let me off because he loves me :) **

**So! I'd like to thank;**

**Maybeitisnt,**

**JesusFreak98,**

**fred weasley watcher,**

**Bowlingbabe14,**

**Hplover2753,**

**Lunarox67,**

**and, 93 Diagon Alley, for your reviews. :)**

**We left off... Hermione's flashback of Ron finding out.. About Fred.. Yeah.**

**So, I give to you, ever-faithful readers,**

Chapter 12. Oh, poop.

**Fred's P.O.V.**

"_Please, _Mum." I groaned. She had really done it this time. One question: 'When do I get some more grandchildren?'

The Hermione and I secret was out for the whole family, and Mum started firing questions as soon as she knew.

And then there was my brother.

Every time either Hermione or myself walked into a room where Ron was, he'd stop in mid conversation, scowl and look away; or if he wasn't involved in a conversation with anyone, just death stare us. It was getting pretty annoying, until one day, when Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

I was sitting on the lounge with her, when Ron walked in, a frown on his face. Upon seeing us, his face became almost thunder-struck with anger. He was worse than I had seen him lately.

With a small grunt/groan, he turned on the spot to leave.

"Ron." Hermione said forcefully.

"_What?_" He snapped, not turning around.

"Ronald, turn around and look at me."

Nothing.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, if you don't turn around right now-"

"What are you going to do about it, Hermione?" Ron replied, turning around. "Hurt me even more?"

"Oh come _on._" I intervened, rolling my eyes. "Didn't you already play that card, Ronneikins?"

"Don'.." Said Ron dangerously.

"Oooh. I'm scared. Shaking, even. What, Ron, could you possibly do to me?"

"Fred, leave it alone, please." Hermione whispered.

I nodded.

"Now, Ron. We need to talk. In private."

Hearing the emphasis on 'private', I kissed Hermione on the cheek and excused myself, letting her know I'd be outside when she'd finished talking to Ron.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Fred left, and Ron and I were alone.

"Well?" Demanded Ron.

"Ron, why can't you be happy for us? Can't we be friends? Please?"

Ron muttered something unintelligible.

"Sorry?"

"I... I don't see why it has to be _him_, Hermione. My brother."

"I'm sorry Ron, it just happened-"

"Can _we_ try?"

"Wha- Ron! No, I'm sorry, we can't! It isn't my fault I fell for Fred, ok ?"

"But I love you."

"Oh? You do, do you?"

"Yes! Obviously! I've been trying to tell you for ages-"

"Kissing Lavender Brown definitely emphasised that, didn't it? That you loved me. I _did _love you, Ron, I really did. You hurt me back then. Now, when I think of that, I can't feel it. Maybe, if things had been different.. We could have been together. But that isn't the point. I need you to be happy for me Ron, the last week has been terrible, I've missed you that much. So has Fred, not that he'll ever admit to it. Please? For me?"

Ron had tears in his eyes. Whether he was putting it on or not, I couldn't tell.

"Hermione," he whispered. "One kiss. If you don't feel anything, I'll leave you alone. If you do, well," he cracked a smile.

"No, Ron, I'm- I can't do that. I told you, there's nothing there in that way for me now. If we can't be friends, I understand. But at least forgive Fred, ok? He is your brother, after all. Goodbye, Ronald."

I moved past Ron, and walked out the door as the tears returned.

**Very short chapter.**

**It just felt like an ending, you know?**

**Anyway, I've been downloading a hell of a lot of Ed Sheeran stuff lately, and I found a song called Sunburn, which is beautiful, just about made me cry, kind of inspired this chapter, a little bit. So, as this song is amazing, I really suggest you check it out. :)  
>Review, add to favourites, etcetera :)<strong>

**You guys really are amazing, you know that? Especially, _you._ Yes, I'm talking to you, wonderful, gorgeous reader. And now, because you need to tell me what I can improve about my story, I'm going to leave it to you to review, where I can compliment you further, if necessary.  
><strong>

**.com/watch?v=hzBcoLH-MJc&feature=related**

**And, you being the amazing person you are, you're now going to review, and watch/listen to this song, because, after all, you are amazing.**

**Thanks guys, chapter 13's going to be up as soon as I can :P**

**-Remy:) Xxx **


	13. Things Get Confusing

**Hey guys!**

**Two chapters in a week! (:**

**For once I actually have the time so, yeah :P**

**Anywho, I want to thank:**

**CrimsonAngel22,**

**JesusFreak98,**

**fred weasley watcher,**

**avidficreader,**

**and maybeitisnt.**

**But, before this chapter begins, I urge you all to vote on my poll, which is on my profile, as to tell me which pairing I should write next. Messaging me is cool, too.**

**Ok. Last chapter, Ron wanted to be with Hermione, Hermione said no, etcetera, etcetera. (:**

Chapter 13. Things Get Confusing.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Over the past couple of days, since Ron suggested we get together, and my rejecting him, he had tried to apologise numerous times.

"Please 'Mione? I'm so, so sorry!" He begged me, as I flipped through one of Ginny's wedding magazines.

Fred and I, to be honest, were getting quite sick of it.

On this day, Ginny was out with Harry, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Bill and Percy were at work, Mrs, Weasley was in the kitchen and Angelina was outside with Fleur.

The two were bonding quite well, as it was. But then again, they were both pregnant..

At any rate, Ron had no one else to talk to, but I was just fine by myself.

"Wow," I breathed. I had just come across the most exquisite wedding dress I had seen in my life.

"Wow what ? Is that another word for yes? Hermione?" Ron asked eagerly, and I jumped; for I had forgotten he was there.

"Honestly Ron; that wasn't a yes, I was admiring a dress for your sister. I had been _enjoying _my peace and quiet, go and play Quidditch or something."

Ron hung his head and skulked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Fred's P.O.V., Next day, lunch break at WWW.<strong>

I hunched over my potion, praying it wouldn't explode, like anything Seamus Finnigan made back in the good old Hogwarts days. (Hermione had told me about those Potions lessons.)

So when George burst in through the door of the back room, I got a face full of it.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, wiping the stuff off me.

"Fred." George said quietly.

"What is it?" I snapped, angry at my twin.

"It's.. It's.." George's voice trailed off. A choking sound escaped his throat.

Grabbing a towel, I wiped the rest of the goo off, and turned to my brother. He only made that sound when he was.. Crying. And that hardly ever happened. I'd only seen him cry once.

Tears streamed down his face.

Rushing over to him, I grabbed his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

I was really worried now.

"Is it something with Ange?"

That made him cry even harder, and through his tears he managed a small nod.

"What about the baby..? Oh, no. No, no , no, George, what's wrong?"

"They- Healers- said-"

"_Healers?_" Tears filled my eyes. Sure, Ange and George were married, but that didn't mean she wasn't one of my best friends.

"She.. She might not make it.."

"And the baby?"

Through my own blurred vision I could just make out the slight shake of my brother's head.

**Oh, poor George indeed. I was shaking as I wrote that chapter actually.. George is my favourite..**

**Very, very short chapter, but hardly any time so..**

**Review! Add to favourites! Message me ideas!**

**Oh! Don't forget to vote!**

**Thankyooou (:**

**-Remy:) Xx**


	14. The Accident

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for voting, still don't know what to write next; there's two ties...**

**To:**

**93 Diagon Alley,**

**fred weasley watcher,**

**CrimsonAngel22,**

**lknights91,**

**maybeitisnt,**

**and Hplover2753, for your reviews. I assure you, that this chapter you will find out what happened to Ange.**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Keep voting (:**

Chapter 14. The Accident.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Fred, George, slow down, and one of you speak. Ok, Fred, what's going on?"

Fred and George had Apparated into my office, where I was writing a report for Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic. George was sobbing almost uncontrollably, and Fred was just able to talk.

"Ange- she- St Mungo's-"

"Ange is in St Mungo's? I exclaimed, my words catching in my throat. "Uh, what- the baby-"

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes.

Fred wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

"George," he said shakily, "Do you want to go see her?"

George moved his hands away from his face and nodded.

When I got up from my desk, Fred took my hand and George's arm, and we Apparated to St. Mungo's.

We all hurried to reception as George shouted at the poor secretary. "ANGELINAWEASLEYPLEASE!"

The shaking girl gave us the room number, and we ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Fred's P.O.V.<strong>

We reached the room and George burst into it. A Healer was leaned over one of the beds. I had a feeling it was Angelina's. Looking up, but still blocking Ange from sight, the Healer looked at George. "George Weasley, I presume?" she said.

He swallowed, and nodded.

"What- Ah.. What happened?" he choked out.

"Well, as far as we know, she was 'mugged'."  
>Hermione let out a small gasp.<p>

"What's that?" I asked.  
>More tears cascaded down Hermione's face.<p>

"It's where," the Healer began, "a Muggle assaults someone with the intent of robbing them of their possessions, and then leaves them be. In this case, the Muggle in question used what is called a gun against Angelina."  
>"Where'd they shoot her?" Hermione asked, collapsing into a chair.<p>

"Twice in the stomach." The Healer answered gravely. With that, she stepped away, and I got my first glance at my sister-in-law after the accident.

Bandages covered most of her head, she had a black eye and swollen lips. The rest of her body was covered by the blanket.

"No, no, no.." George whispered, as he pulled up a chair to sit next to her. "Will she be okay?"

"We are doing everything we can, Mr Weasley."

"That doesn't seem to be _enough_."  
>"Mr Weasley, I assure you-"<br>"I don't know you, but you seem too young to have a child, but _I _just lost one, okay? I didn't even get to meet them."  
>"I know how that feels-"<br>"Like hell you do!" George roared, jumping to his feet. "You have _no idea!_"

"Mr Weasley!" The Healer yelled.

"She is my _wife_. You have to try everything. Maybe, one day, you'll be pregnant. Maybe you'll lose it. And that's when you'll understand. What it's like. .. Okay?"

The Healer said nothing.

"_OKAY?" _George repeated, very, very loudly.

"Okay, Mr Weasley." She whimpered.

In all my life, I had never seen my brother this distressed.

**Short chapter, I know.  
>But I haven't updated in ageeeeees. Also, I'm going away for a while, I won't be able to update so much, but I haven't given up on this story. Promise. Don't stop reading, or reviewing, or favouriting, or voting on my poll. You guys are FANTASTIC.<strong>

**I really appreciate it. Thanks! (:  
>-Remy(: xxx<strong>


	15. Twin MindThing

**Oh my god! I am so sorry I haven't been able to post lately! I hope you guys had an awesome Christmas! Please forgive me?**

**Anyway.. Where was I? Ah yes, new chapter!**

**Wait!  
>Thank you to:<br>Hplover2753,**

**maybeitisnt,**

**JesusFreak98,**

**missmollymundt,**

**Cat-Rex,**

**CarlitaM,**

**93 Diagon Alley, **

**And Weaslette, for all of your lovely reviews!**  
><strong><br>Disclaimer: If I owned this, I wouldn't be here now would I?**

Chapter 15. Twin Mind-Thing. 

CRACK. Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Harry, and, surprisingly, Ron, Apparated to St Mungo's after receiving Hermione's owl. They hurried to the front desk.  
>"A-Angelina Weasley's room?" the young Healer stuttered.<p>

The group nodded, and when she told them the room number, ran straight there.

As they burst into the room, the three Weasleys plus Harry took in the scene. There was George, distraught in a corner, Fred and Hermione comforting each other, both were crying.

At this point, everyone knew Hermione and Fred were to be the Godparents of the baby.

Mrs Weasley went to sit by Angelina's bed, Ginny and Ron went to comfort George, and Harry sat with Fred and Hermione.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a Healer walked in. She cautiously approached George, as if she thought he would attack her.

"Mr Weasley, if I could please have a word?" she asked.

George nodded, and the two left the room.

After a few minutes of silence, there were whoops of joy coming from the other side of the door, and George re-entered, no longer crying, but wearing the grin he and Fred were so famous for.

**Fred's P.O.V.**

"Mr Weasley, if I could please have a word?" the Healer asked, watching my brother as if he were some kind of dangerous animal. George nodded and stood, wiping his eyes. He looked at me, and I silently asked him if he needed me to come with him. He gave a slight shake of his head, and left. Hermione looked up at me, her eyes full of tears.  
>"You ok?" I asked quietly, wiping away the tear stains on her cheeks.<p>

Hermione sniffed and nodded. "Are you?" she choked out.

"Yeah.." I replied.

For the next few minutes, I imagined what the Healer had to tell George. She didn't look upset when she came in, so it couldn't be bad news.. Could it? I imagined George's face lighting up as the Healer talked. Ange was going to be fine.

His face, as he walked back through the door smiling- hang on! He really was walking back through, smiling! Our twin mind-thing really must be strong!  
>George looked at me then, and said, "There's another baby!"<p>

**Short chapter, I know, but she's going to be fine :D  
>I've been away for ages, that's why I've hardly updated, but you guys are amazing, so pleasee review, the more reviews, the quicker then next chapter goes up, and the more Fremione I put in it :)<strong>

**Please review!  
>Thanks guys! :)<strong>


	16. The Girl Is Alright

**Hello, my lovely readers :)**

**I've been quite.. Well, I'll be honest with you, I haven't been bothered lately to write another chapter.. But before you start throwing things! This is another chapter.**

**Thank you to:  
><strong>

**TheOneWhoNeverWrites,**

**JesusFreak98,**

**fred weasley watcher,**

**CarlitaM,**

**maybeitisnt,**

**missmollymundt,**

**annnd 93 Diagon Alley, I'm very glad to be back on your good list, ha-ha :)**

**For all of your fabulous reviews.**

Disclaimer: If you STILL think I own this, by the 16th chapter, I really urge you to speak to a Healer. Thank you.

**Now, without further ado, I present:**

Chapter 16. The Girl Is Alright.

**Hermione's P.O.V.  
><strong>

"There's another baby!" exclaimed George wearing his signature Weasley grin.

"And everyone," the Healer started, "If Mr Weasley hasn't already got all of your attention, I'd like to take this moment to tell you all that Angelina is going to be just fine."

The room filled with sighs of relief and whoops of joy from Fred and George.

I watched Fred as he danced around with his twin and rested my head on Harry's shoulder. I closed my eyes.  
>"Uh.. Hermione?" came a voice.<p>

"Ron, if you've come to upset her, I really don't think she needs anything else on her plate-"

But Harry was cut off.  
>"No, I came to apologise." he said. I looked up from Harry's shoulder.<p>

"This'll be good." I said coldly.

"Ron, go away." came another voice. Fred.  
>"Hermione doesn't need your apologies."<p>

"I need to do this!" said Ron, looking determined. "I've hurt you so many times, and I know you think this is another excuse; but I really am sorry. I get that I missed my shot. I'm sorry for everything, and if you don't accept me, I get it. I really do. So, um, I'm sorry."

I scoffed. "You can only break something so many times before it's broken for good." I said.

"Everything alright guys?" asked George, a bright grin on his face.

"Fine. Absolutely brilliant." I said.

"Let's go, 'Mione." Fred said, reaching for my hand.

"Floo if you need anything, George." I said, hugging him.

"Anything at all." Fred added. I took his hand and we Apparated.

**Ron's P.O.V**

I couldn't _believe _Hermione wouldn't forgive me! A heartfelt apology, and still, nothing. Maybe I should have given up. But I had to try. I had to get her away from my brother.

And if no-one in my family would help me, including Harry, I'd get help from someone else.

That was how I ended up at someone who I hadn't seen since the Battle of Hogwarts' apartment.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked and waited.

**Very short chapter, I know, but, I wanted to keep you guys in suspense. Just so I know at least one person's reading this.**

**School just started again, so now I'll hardly update even more, if that makes sense...  
>I don't care if you're reading this now, or even in 2 years time, please drop me a review if you've got a minute, it's the only reason I continue this story.. Ha-ha.<strong>

**One last thing, I wanted your opinions on something.**

**What was your reaction to George and Angelina getting together in the end of Harry Potter?**

**Was it 'That's so weird, I thought she was supposed to be with Fred!' ?  
>Mine was. Then again, there probably wouldn't be so many Fremione shippers if J.K didn't kill Fred off-<strong>

**But anyway. Enough from me, please review, favourite, anything :)  
>Stay totally awesome! :)<strong>


End file.
